Blood Domain
Those that follow the Blood Domain possess control over the single most vital essence in existence, blood. Seen as Malificarum and blood mages, they are not highly respected and are shunned around clerical and mage communities and societies. And rightfully so, as mostly dark entities and gods tempt mortals with such power to manipulate and exploit. The Raven Queen is the only benefactor that approves of such practices, as this is her domain. Her domain of life and death. Bonus Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons. Bloodletting Focus At 1st level, your divine magic draws the blood from inflicted wounds, worsening the agony of your nearby foes. When you use a spell of 1st level or higher to damage any creatures that have blood, those creatures suffer additional necrotic damage equal to 2 + the spell's level. Channel Divinity: Blood Puppet At 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to briefly control a creature’s actions against their will. As an action, you target a Large or smaller creature that has blood within 60ft of you. That creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC or immediately move up to half of their movement in any direction of your choice and make a single weapon attack against a creature of your choice within range. Dead or unconscious creatures automatically fail their saving throw. At 8th level, you can target a Huge or smaller creature. Channel Divinity: Crimson Bond At 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to focus on a sample of blood from a creature that is at least 2 ounces, and that has been spilt no longer than a week ago. As an action, you can focus on the blood of the creature to form a bond and gain information about their current circumstances. You know their approximate distance and direction from you, as well as their general state of health, as long as they are within 10 miles of you. You can maintain Concentration on this bond for up to 1 hour. During your bond, you can spend an action to attempt to connect with the bonded creature’s senses. The target makes a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC. If they succeed, the connection is resisted, ending the bond. You suffer 2d6 necrotic damage. Upon a failed saving throw, you can choose to either see through the eyes or hear through their ears of the target for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom modifier (min of 1). During this time, you are blind or deaf (respectively) with regard to your own senses. Once this connection ends, the Crimson Bond is lost. Sanguin Recall At 8th level, you can sacrifice a portion of your own vitality to recover expended spell slots. As an action, you can recover spell slots that have a combined level equal to or less than half your cleric level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. You immediately suffer 1d6 damage per spell level recovered. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. EG: if you are a 4th level cleric, you can recover up to two levels of spell slots. You can recover either a 2nd level or two 1st level spell slots. You then suffer 2d6 damage. Vascular Corruption Aura At 17th level, you can emit a powerful aura as an action that extends 30ft out from you that pulses necrotic energy through the veins of nearby foes, causing them to burst and bleed. For 1 min, any enemy creatures with blood that begin their turn with the aura or enter it for the first time on their turn immediately suffer 2d6 necrotic damage. Any enemy creatures with blood that would regain hit points while within the aura only regain half of the intended number of hit points (rounded up). Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest.